


Tentacles

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Hints of One sided Flash/Peter, Hints of one sided Flash/MJ, Masturbation, Other, Tentacles, wondering about another character wtih a symbiote and how they masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 He and his buddy are both feeling a little restless
Relationships: Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 6





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-four of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Tentacles

He came out of the shower in his shield suite feeling quiet a bit better though he was still sore in a few places from the training. Sure Venom would help him heal but there were still aches and pains not unlike the ones a good football work out would have given back when he played.

He dropped his towel and climbed up on the bed not bothering with anything to sleep in as despite Shield’s assurances that every suite was perfectly climate controlled his room always felt slightly hot. He felt Venom oozing out of him. “What’s the matter Buddy you seem kind of restless,” he said as a tiny face mask formed near his own face. He felt his cock twitch as he realized Venom wasn’t the only restless one. His buddy formed a mouth just to smile and then tendrils and tentacles where moving over him in a way that drove him crazy. The first time this had happened when he’d been jerking off after a hard day’s training had shocked him but he’d quickly come to appreciate how much they both enjoyed this.

He didn’t feel that weird about it and based on some things Mary Jane had let slip once or twice he thought she and Carnage might have similar arrangement since like Venom Carnage would feel what she felt. That was a hot image to fantasize too as Venom’s tentacles flowed around him and then entered him he pictured Mary Jane in a similar scene with red replacing the black. It was too bad she was head over heels for Peter not that he could blame her, he was pretty into him himself but Mary Jane he thought would get it cause he’d realized whoever he finally got with would have to be okay with this because he and his buddy they were together forever and he knew a lot of folks might not be into this well out side of tentacle anime fans.

Venom gave his nipple a tweak and enlarged the tentacle in his ass and he realized his buddy wanted him focusing on what it was doing not letting his mind wander. “Sorry bud, do that thing with the nobs again,” he said requesting his favorite trick where a tentacle got bumpy and Venom happily obliged.

The End


End file.
